


Spring Fever

by PestoMayo



Series: Insubordination [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dubious Ethics, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic Welcome, Possible Dubious Content, Showers, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoMayo/pseuds/PestoMayo
Summary: Lust is in the air at Voxmore. After getting yourself filthy, you find yourself involved in another tryst with Lord Boxman. What on Earth does he have planned for you, himself, and Professor Venomous?





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

>   
**Note:** The "Insubordination" fanfics I have written exist in their own universe. A big difference between these and the other fanfics I've written is Lord Boxman's level of sexual experience. I hope you enjoy these fanfics as much as I have written them. This takes place after "Boxman Crashes," but before "Carl."

It was springtime at Boxmore and the lug nuts were as plentiful as the pollen grains in the air. As the new models of robots were soon to roll out, you were busy repairing a conveyor belt on an assembly line. You were lying beneath the belt with a catch pan of oil on your stomach, when suddenly, "Achoo!" You sneezed and upset the pan of oil onto yourself. The dark liquid coated your whole abdomen and spilled onto your thighs and hips. Traces of it adorned your biceps and calves. Because it was late in the day, you decided not to worry about the mess on yourself…

…That is, until you were called to Lord Boxman's office.

You knew exactly why he was calling you there: your sexual encounters with him occurred with regular frequency, but would he want you after seeing that you were covered in grease and grime? Considering that he was a roboticist, you imagined that he would get why you were a mess, and that he would have a solution. Still, you couldn't help but to be a bit anxious.

"Come in," said a masculine voice after you knocked on the wooden office door. You braced yourself and opened the door with your greasy hand. "Oh, my," Boxman stated empathetically while putting his hands up to his mouth. "I had a present to give to you… but first, let's get you cleaned up." He gestured for you to follow him, picked up a neatly wrapped box from his desktop, and exited the office.

Normally you would follow Boxman closely; sometimes, to the point where your hips connected with his on a stride. But because you were such a mess, you allowed for some distance between the two of you. You would have hated to see his pristine lab coat become soiled with the dark, viscous fluid which covered you.

As usual, you were led to the housing quarters of Boxmore. "We're almost there," he remarked, pointing at an average-sized wooden door. You opened the door, noticing that it led to a tiled bathroom. "There's plenty of soap and towels available," he remarked. As you began to remove your clothes, Boxman smiled and asked, "Mind if I join you?" You told him that you didn't. He rubbed his hands and chortled before taking off his lab jacket and other clothing.

You stepped into the tub and adjusted the shower's temperature before Boxman followed. "I hope you like the shampoo and conditioner I've picked out." You never would have bought these hair care products yourself due to their sheer cost. You were itching to try them out. He squeezed some shampoo into his human palm and massaged it onto your scalp. "You have such lovely hair," he continued. His scrubbing felt absolutely divine, and you felt as if you could melt then and there. You rinsed your hair and cleaned his seafoam green hair. Seeing the suds in it reminded you of the ocean. You gleefully hummed as the eucalyptus and mint-scented foam felt velvety in his fine hair. Both of you scrubbed each other's skin with soapy washcloths. While Boxman had to rub hard to get the oil entirely off of you, he gently stroked parts of your body. With the delicate touch of his fingers, he grazed your inner thighs, moving in slow, subtle circles. Your stomach trembled as he lightly ran his hands over your abdomen. You gasped when Boxman turned his attention to your breasts; while he cupped them with his hands, he teased your nipples with his fingertips. By the time you were done bathing you had started panting.

As you toweled off, Boxman handed you your present. "This will be appropriate now. Open it!" You tore open the wrapping, and saw a satin robe with a matching set of slippers. As you put on the robe, you couldn't help but to wonder about your messy coveralls, piled in a heap on the floor. "Oh, don't worry about them. I'll get one of the bots to wash them," Boxman said as he noticed you looking at the pile.

"Come with me," Boxman kindly ordered as he motioned towards the door. The two of you made your way farther down the same small hallway you traversed earlier. With a bold impulse, you wrapped your arm around Boxman's shoulder. He chuckled and let your hand rest where you had put it.

Boxman led you to an unfamiliar door: a guest bedroom. "Wait here for a while. I'll be back for you in a bit."

You looked at the cozy room, and decided to lie down on the full-sized bed. You thought about taking a nap, but what had transpired in the bathroom had left you feeling a bit frisky. You untied your bathrobe and ran your hands along your bare skin, starting with your breasts and sliding down to your calves. You repeated this motion over and over, imagining Boxman running his hands along your skin. As your chest heaved, you could feel your breasts getting plumper. You then turned your attention to your nipples, flicking them erratically. You let out a yipe, and slid one of your hands to your crotch. You could tell that your clit was getting hard, and you rubbed it in a circular motion. You imagined Boxman spreading your legs apart and licking your clit with fervor.

Oooh, you were so wet. Your back arched. Your body felt heavy. You were about to come.

As you screamed in delight and thrashed about on the covers, the door opened. "Somebody's been busy," jested Lord Boxman, who was now wearing a short, black bathrobe with a red trim; you noticed a red G-string peeking from beneath the robe. You blushed, not expecting him back so soon. Boxman edged close, leaned over your body, and whispered in your ear. "We'll have more of that in a bit."

You got off the bed and tied your bathrobe closed. "Come—Well, you did that already," Lord Boxman giggled. "I've got another little surprise for you." The two of you made your way to his bedroom, this time walking hand-in-hand.

You were greeted by Professor Venomous. Well, not literally, because he was bound and gagged to a simple wooden chair. Nude, too. As you looked more closely, you noticed that he was wearing weighted nipple clamps and an assortment of cock rings. "He's also wearing a butt plug," commented Boxman.

Wow. You certainly weren't expecting this. Good Cob, this was hot. You could feel your crotch tingling. You turned to look at Boxman, and the bulge you could see poking from behind the red G-string drove you wild. You gulped. To cover your nerves, you quickly kissed Boxman on the lips.

You broke for air, and Boxman commented, "My, my, my." Leaning in again, you embraced him. Your tongues slid past each other as Boxman's hands wandered down to your ass and gave it squeeze. You moaned in response, running your hands up and down Boxman's back.

You looked over at Venomous, wondering how he was doing.

"Should we give P.V. some attention?" Boxman asked. You agreed, not wanting to see Venomous left out. Boxman knelt next to Venomous' side, took his purple dick into his mouth, and sucked hard. You tell that Venomous was in sheer ecstasy by the glazed look in his eyes and the muffed moans he was making. A cool tingle of excitement coursed through your body at the sight of Venomous' combined helplessness and pleasure. Unable to contain yourself, you took to fingering your nub, rubbing in tight, frantic circles. The wet, sloppy sucking noises that Boxman was making were pushing you over the edge.

Boxman stopped sucking Venomous' cock. Damn. What a tease. You reluctantly lifted your slick fingers from your clit and breathed heavily as Boxman got up and approached you. He untied your robe. "Let's take these off!" he exclaimed as he untied his robe and pulled it off.

Boxman joined you on the bed. You felt his hand run down your back, again and again, until he drew a hiss of pleasure from your lips. He stroked both of your hips and you wiggled your ass. As he gently flipped you over and stroked your inner thighs, your nipples stood at attention.

"Ooh! Someone's excited," Boxman purred as he moved his focus to your outer lips. You knew exactly what he was feeling: you were sopping wet. He pressed down and rubbed your lips hard.

But, wait… Boxman needed some attention. You pushed away his hand. You remembered that there was some lube in the nightstand and crawled over the bed to retrieve it. You pulled Boxman's erection from behind his underwear through the leg hole of his briefs. You lightly stroked his tip as you coated his member in the clear fluid. "Hah. Hah. Hah," he panted as you rubbed his head up against your nipple. You continued to rub his dick against your nipple as you stroked his shaft, coating your breast with precum and lubricant.

Venomous cried out. My, someone was needy. He sharply grunted, shook his chair, and looked at you in rapt attention. You stopped teasing Boxman and made your way over to Venomous. You released one of his nipple clamps, and he winced. You inspected his rosy nipple and started to lick it, then took it between your lips and sucked. Lord Boxman hopped off the bed and joined you. He removed the other nipple clamp and sucked the other nipple. Boxman also fisted Venomous' cock. Drool dripped from behind the ball gag and dribbled down Venomous' chin while his eyes rolled back into his head.

You stopped sucking on the nipple and returned the clamp. Boxman followed suit. He went over to the nightstand and pulled out a male vibrator that was designed to fit the glans. Boxman placed it on Venomous' dick and turned it on. "Now, I don't want you coming until I come," Boxman ordered while shaking his finger. Venomous let out a muffled moan.

While Boxman was equipping Venomous, you had grabbed a condom from the nightstand and returned to the bed. Boxman lay down on the bed while you slid the skin onto him. Shortly afterwards, you mounted him in eager anticipation. Ah, his cock felt so good! You started out by undulating your hips slowly, but you gradually built up speed. Your breasts jiggled delightfully as your speed increased. You reached down to rub your clit. "That's right. I want you to come," gasped Boxman as he watched you. Your legs tightened as the intensity of your rubbing and humping increased. Soon, that tightening spread across your entire body.

"AAAAGGGHH!" You squirted across Boxman's soft stomach as your vision went black.

"Ooh-hoo, let me tell you a secret plan I have!" you heard Boxman say as your sight returned. He beckoned you to come closer with his finger. You dismounted. As you put your ear up against his mouth, you could faintly smell the soap and shampoo on him from earlier.

Oh, what a devious plan! As you got off of the bed, you grabbed a vibrator from the nightstand's drawer. Boxman went over to Venomous, and gently lowered the back of his chair onto the floor. You straddled Venomous so that your crotch about lined up with his shoulders and you were facing his face. As you inserted the toy into your pussy and moved it in and out, Boxman stood off to the side and stroked himself. You turned the toy to its highest vibration setting and continued to penetrate yourself. Your legs shook as you became more aroused. You moaned loudly… you weren't able to take it anymore! A warm stream gushed from your groin onto Venomous' face. Boxman let out a loud chuckle, seeing that his plan worked.

You helped Boxman sit Venomous upright again. As Venomous slowly blinked hard, your juices dribbled down his face. You lay down on the bed. Boxman joined you. "Your pussy is so lovely. Allow me to make it happy," he said while he spread your legs apart. He buried his face in your crotch and ran his tongue over your nub. Boxman flicked it from side to side with his tongue, moving your clit gradually more quickly. He took your clit between his lips and began to suck. You could feel your juices oozing out from your slit and onto his freshly shaven face. He was a pro at eating pussy.

Boxman sat upright. He gently placed the tip of his penis at your entrance, and slid it around. You moaned as he continued to tease you. "That's right. Keep moaning," Boxman said as he slid his cock inside of you.

Ah, that felt so good! You loved his dick and how thick it was. It fit just right. You begged for Boxman to pump harder. You wanted to feel his plump balls slap you. You wanted to hurt the next day. Sweat poured down Boxman's knitted brow. Your thighs jiggled as he pounded you. You placed your hands on his love handles and guided him towards your spot. You wanted to squirt again and squirt hard. You could feel the pressure building up as his glans stroked your G-spot. Oh, you were coming! You could feel the wet stream. Yes, you were coming! Oh, oh, oh. You left a massive wet spot on the bed.

Boxman hadn't come yet. He continued to pump. Oh, he kept his promise. Your pussy was happy. Very happy. You made certain to tell him this. Boxman grunted. His face flushed, and he scrunched his eyes. He grunted again, louder. Boxman was coming, and he was coming hard. You stroked his hips as he gasped loudly.

As he pulled out, both of you heard a loud muffled groan. You looked over and saw cum dribbling down Venomous' cock.

Boxman left the bed and removed the vibrator from Venomous' dick. "Hmm, let me clean that up for you," Boxman said. He put the purple penis in his mouth. Once again, you fingered yourself as you saw Boxman eat Venomous' cum. Cob, you loved seeing Boxman suck cock. Mmm. You gushed again as you saw Boxman lick Venomous' cock clean.

You had the strong urge to clean up Boxman after watching him suck off Venomous. You left the bed, and Boxman watched you with curiosity as you ran your hand down his thigh. You pulled off the condom he was wearing and took Boxman's softening dick into your mouth. Mmm. You loved his taste. You sucked his cock gleefully until there was no trace of jizz remaining, ending your licking at Boxman's frenulum. As you smacked your lips, you beamed with a smile.

Your body felt tired. You definitely had an eventful afternoon. Both you and Boxman returned to the bed, and he held you as you felt the afterglow. "Mm, I hope you had fun... And I hope you like your gift," whispered Boxman. You nodded giddily.

As you continued to rest, Boxman got up and went over to Venomous. Boxman removed the ball gag from Venomous' mouth. "Are you okay?" Boxman asked as he stroked Venomous' black hair.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm doing fine. That was exhilarating," Venomous said as he made eye contact with you.

Boxman chuckled. "Sorry about the waterworks. That was all my idea." You giggled.

"Hmm. That's all right. It was more surprising than anything else."

You wondered how you were going to put on clean clothes. You had a spare pair of coveralls in your locker, but you knew that you couldn't go to your locker in your satin robe; one of the late shift workers would likely see you and would wonder what was up.

Lord Boxman seemed to sense your thoughts. "We'll get Shannon to get your clothes for you," he said while untieing Professor Venomous. "You can stay here with us while you wait."

The three of you rested on the bed, with you in the middle. As you felt Boxman's and Venomous' skin come into contact with yours, you cuddled and petted each other as you held each other in your arms. You mostly ran your hands up and down their chests, while Boxman pat your stomach and Venomous rubbed your head. Such stroking was a comforting way to end the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> * * *


End file.
